goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric misbehaves at the A
Characters Eric-himself Mom-Kimberly Dad-Diesel Clerk-Alan News Reporter-Alan Henry-Young Guy June-Ivy Plot Eric wants to go to A&W, but his mom says no because they're having sandwiches for lunch. Fortunately, their dad tells them that they don't have anything to make the sandwiches so they go to A&W anyway. When they got there, Eric ordered a vanilla milkshake. However, the clerk told Eric that they were out of vanilla milkshakes so he offered Eric a root beer float instead. Eric gets angry and destroys the restaurant. Eric's mom takes Eric home and punishes him for destroying the restaurant. Later, Eric and his mom ended up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Transcript Eric: Hey, Mom? Can we go to A&W? Eric's mom: No. We're having sandwiches for lunch. Eric: But, Mom... Eric's mom: Eric, I said no. We're not having A&W today because having sandwiches for lunch. Eric: But I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Eric's mom: For the last time, the answer is no. We're having sandwiches and that's final! Eric's dad (offscreen): Honey, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Eric's mom: Did you hear that? He doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Eric: Yay! (At A&W restaurant) Clerk: What can I get you two? Eric's mom: I'd like a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a coke. Eric: I'd like three piece chicken strips, large fries, a large coke and a vanilla milkshake. Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're all out of vanilla milkshakes. Eric: What? You must be joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad kid. Why don't you have a root beer float instead? Eric: Why? Eric's mom: Because, they're out of vanilla milkshakes. Why don't you get a root beer float? Eric: No, I want what I want so give it to me now! Clerk: Uh oh. Eric's mom: Eric, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get the root beer float or you can get nothing at all. Eric: Oh, I got a better idea. Why don't you go across the street and buy some condoms? Because we should at least be safe if you are going to **** me, Mom. Eric's mom: Stop talking like that! Now everyone is looking at us! Eric (shouting): You might as well go buy some cigarettes too, cause I'd like to have a smoke after I've been getting ******! You want to **** me, Mom? Just say so! Go ahead here! Right here at A&W! Henry: Um, June, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. June: Yeah, I think so too, Henry. Let's get outta here before that guy causes a ruckus. Eric (shouting): So you don't want to **** me?! Fine, I will destroy A&W! (Eric knocks the clerk down and destroys the tables, soda fountain, menu, chairs and all) Eric (shouting): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Eric's mom (booming voice): Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh! Eric what is wrong with you?! You destroyed the place! (normal voice) We are going home and you are getting nothing at all. (Eric cries like Wilt when his mom drags him away) (Cuts outside as building is on fire and police sirens are heard in the background) Eric's mom: Get in the car! (in the car) Eric: (Wilt crying sound effect) Eric's mom: Stop crying like a baby. It's your own fault. We might end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Eric: They wouldn't give me a vanilla milkshake so that's why I asked you if you wanted to **** me. Eric's mom: No, the reason why you didn't get your vanilla milkshake was that they were out of them so the clerk offered you a root beer float but no, you destroyed A&W. I think we're gonna end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Eric: Can I at least go back to A&W and get the root beer float? Eric's mom: No, you destroyed A&W. You even scared Henry and June because of your attitude. When we get off, you're in a lot of trouble. When we left, fire was everywhere, the police were there, we had to get out of there or we would be in trouble. (Progress) (Meanwhile with Henry and June) Henry: June, I am so sorry about that incident. June: No, Henry. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to A&W earlier, before Eric destroyed the entire restaurant. Henry: Yeah. That would have been better. June: Well, now what do you want to do? Henry: I don't know. What do you want to do? June: Well, how about we go out for Pizza Hut? Henry: Awesome idea, June! That'll totally make up for what happened at A&W. (Henry and June give each other high fives) June: Let's go! (Henry and June walk off, the screen fades away) Trivia This is the first story where a Rugrats character is mentioned. Category:Grounded Videos